Baby Names
by Phaerie
Summary: [oneshot] “He needs a name. I feel awkward calling him ‘you’ all the time.” DracoGinny fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Phaerie doesn't own . Phaerie has a very dirty mouth, which she needs to wash out with some foul-tasting soap. Too bad she hates foul-tasting soap.

**Baby Names**

**A Draco/Ginny One-Shot**

**By Phaerie**

**For Clause**

"You are the most infuriating woman I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Draco Malfoy growled menacingly, his grey eyes mere slits as he glared at the stubborn woman before him.

"I assume you were directing that at your own reflection, you insufferable git!" Ginevra Weasley Malfoy hissed back, crossing her arms and jutting out her chin haughtily as she glared right back up at him. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, and her fiery red hair was in great disarray, giving off the effect that her head was a giant fireball.

"I am not a woman, woman!" He snarled right back as he stepped forward. Their faces were close enough that Ginny could make out the infinitesimal pores on Draco's face.

"Really?" she asked scathingly, "Could have fooled me, what with all the time you spend in front of the sodding mirror every morning. And don't start that 'woman' rubbish again!" She scoffed and turned away, muttering, "Bloody chauvinist pig."

"Fine, _Weaslette_," Draco continued while he maneuvered himself so that she was forced to look at him again. He would have the last word, no matter what. "Though, you really have no room to talk about morning bathroom habits. You're the one who takes two hour baths every morning."

"I'm a woman!" she cried indignantly, "I'm entitled to two hour baths in the morning!"

"Says who?" he asked incredulously, blocking her as she tried to leave their bedroom. She was not leaving until they had settled this.

Ginny tried to sidestep him, but he kept moving to block her exit. Stomping her foot in frustration, she shouted, "Says me!"

Draco scoffed, "Oh, dear me, how could I have forgotten. Everything has to always go your bloody way, you spoiled weasel!"

"I am _not _spoiled! If anyone here is spoiled, it's you," she retorted, jabbing a finger to his chest to emphasize her point.

"Me?" Draco roared, raising his arms and trying very hard to restrain himself from wringing her pale little neck. "I'm not the one who – " But before Draco could finish what would surely have been a very convincing argument, a screeching wail from over near their king size bed made them both freeze and look over at the baby crib in the corner with dismay.

"Now look what you've done!" Ginny exclaimed in exasperation. She quickly turned and moved over to the crib, carefully picking up her newborn son and cradling him gently in her arms. "I just got him to sleep for the first time since we got home, and you had to go and wake him up!"

Draco was about to comment that it takes two to argue when he noticed his wife's distraught state. She was trying desperately to hush the baby and get him back to sleep, near tears herself. Her face was paler than usual and her hair was an absolute mess. It was sometime around two in the afternoon and she was still dressed in her pajamas and bath robe.

Sighing, Draco walked over and grabbed Ginny's shoulders to get her to stop rocking so frantically, it was only making the baby cry more. "Give him here," he said softly, taking their son from her arms. Cradling the baby against his chest with one arm, he reached over to the nightstand and picked up his wand with the other. The baby had stopped wailing and was letting out small cries every few moments.

With a flick of his wrist, the covers on the bed had been folded back, and with another flick and twist, Ginny was being levitated over to the bed. "Draco!" she snapped, "Let me down, you wanker!" Draco raised his eyebrows in question and couldn't help but smirk. He dropped his arm, thereby dropping Ginny as well, just as her eyes widened and she squeaked, "No!"

She fell with an _umph_ onto to the soft mattress and fluffy pillows of the bed, the covers leaping back up to cover her. Glaring at Draco, she began to sit up and push the covers off of her but was abruptly stopped when Draco pointed his wand back at her.

"Ah! Don't tempt me," Draco warned her with a small smile. Ginny fell back on the pillows grumpily. Draco looked down at his son, frowning slightly, "You've gone and made you mummy hysterical. We'll have no more of that, alright? She looks absolutely awful when she hasn't been allowed to sleep in until lunch and take a two hour bath."

"_You're_ awful," Ginny mumbled, pulling the covers up over her head. She felt the bed sag as Draco sat down on the edge of it.

Ignoring Ginny, Draco smiled as a little hand reached up and grabbed his nose. "He needs a name. I feel awkward calling him 'you' all the time."

Ginny's voice was groggy and muffled as she replied, "What do you think we've been arguing about, you great git?"

"Well, if you'd just give up this silly notion of naming him after one of your plentiful brothers, then everything would be hunky-dory, wouldn't it?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ginny's head reappeared from the cotton abyss so that she could properly glare at Draco. "First, Merlin help me if you ever say 'hunky-dory' ever again. Second, Charles is a perfect name for him. And third, what's with you wanting to name him Xavier anyway?"

"I'll have you know that Xavier was my grandfather's name," Draco stated pompously. He lay back on the bed, setting the baby on his stomach and laughing as he rolled over onto the bed and consequently Ginny's feet. He tilted his head back at looked at Draco with wide, chocolate-brown eyes, just like Ginny's.

"So what's wrong with me wanting to name him after one of my relatives? And don't you dare say it's because we're Weasleys. You promised you'd let that go. Merlin, you married me, and I'm quite sure that I'm as Weasley as they come," Ginny asked as she sat up, tickling her son's tummy and making him giggle and squirm.

"I have plenty of reasons for not liking your brothers that have nothing to do with their surname," Draco assured her with a sour look on his face.

"So what have you got against Charlie, exactly?" she asked as good-naturedly as she could. Draco scowled.

_"How would you like to meet a real dragon, _Draco_? I'm sure you're just _dying _to meet your namesake," Charlie had drawled with a manic glint in his eye after hearing just who Ginny's new boyfriend was._

"I'm afraid that's confidential," he snarled, glaring at the high ceiling. He looked over at her when she didn't slap him and demand that he tell her. She was staring down at the baby, her eyes shining with tears. When five little fingers wrapped around her thumb and a toothless smile was sent her way, she could only smile back sadly. Draco frowned.

_"If you ever - "_

_"Ever - "_

_"Make her unhappy - "_

_"We'll gut you - "_

_"With a rusty fishhook - "_

_"And do everything else within our power - "_

_"To make you suffer ten times the misery - "_

_"That you cause Gin," the twins had warned, their faces so grim it was hard to imagine they were really the infamous Weasley twins._

"Fine," Draco sighed, "He needs a first and middle name anyway; we'll just use both."

"Charles Xavier Malfoy. I like it," Ginny whispered delightedly. She looked up at Draco and smiled happily. The edges of Draco's mouth twitched.

"Oy! How come Charles comes before Xavier?" he asked, his tone light.

"Because it rolls off the tongue easier than Xavier Charles," she whispered teasingly, looking down at their son who was once again soundly asleep.

Draco sat up, carefully scooping up the newly named baby and setting him back in the crib. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, mumbling, "Charles Xavier." Turning back to Ginny, he said, "So it does. But we're going to call him Xavier. That is nonnegotiable."

"Fine by me. I like the name Xavier. I think it suits him," she replied amusedly. Draco glared. Ginny giggled.

Draco collapsed onto the bed beside Ginny with a sigh, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a thorough snog. He soon moved to her neck, causing Ginny to laugh and jerk away. When she looked over at him, her eyes were practically dancing with amusement. "Now we just need to name his sister," she commented softly while glancing over at the crib and its other occupant. "I was thinking Georgia…"

Draco groaned and plucked a pillow from behind him, tossing it at Ginny as she began to shake with silent laughter.

**Fin.**

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review:D FYI, this is dedicated to my sister Clause, since she's been so nice about betaing my fics even though they're mostly Harry/Ginny and she can't stand Harry/Ginny. It's also her reward for finally finishing those questions she had to answer for that Silver thing…Hope you liked it Clause! And everybody else to! Don't forget to review!**

**P.S. Did anybody get the name thing?**

**-Phaerie**


End file.
